Manor-Terror
Lincoln, Adam and Clyde are in Lincoln's backyard, talking about ARRGH! Lincoln: Last night's episode was SO GOOD! Clyde: I know! Remember the part where the camera man was tackled by the ghost and the camera was cut out? Adam: I remember that! Oh! Remember the part where the little girl in the basement appeared behind the two guys? Lincoln: I remember that! You know, I wish I could be apart with the crew. Clyde: Same! Just us three with the others hunting for ghosts! That would be the dream. Adam: Yeah. They continued to talk when Adam suddenly thinks of something. Adam: You know, we wont be apart with them, but that doesn't mean that we can't hunt ghosts. Clyde: What do you mean, Adam? Adam pulls out his phone and searches up something up. He then reveals it to the others. Adam: There is this abandon manor nearby and it is apparently haunted. It is full of spirits and ghosts, and there's rumors that anyone that goes in the manor never comes out! Lincoln: Wow! And it's nearby? Adam: Yep. Actually, it around the block. Clyde: Sweet! We should check it out! Adam: Yeah, and we should get it on camera too. I'll use my phone! Lincoln: No need. I'll just ask Luan for her camera. It has night vision on it. Adam: Ok! Go get it! Lincoln runs into his house and knocks on Luan's door. Luan: Come in. Lincoln enters Luan's room to find her laying on her bed, reading. Lincoln: Hey Luan, can I use your camera for tonight? Luan: For what? Lincoln: Clyde, Adam and I are gonna go investigate this haunted manor that's around the block. Luan: Oh, a haunted house? Sounds spooky! Hey, that reminds me of a joke. What is a ghost's favorate dessert? Lincoln: What? Luan: I-scream! Hahahaha! Get it? Lincoln: (groans) Luan: Anyways, i'll let you use it. Just don't do anything to it. Lincoln: Thanks Luan! Luan: Don't mention it. Lincoln grabs the camera and runs outside with the others Lincoln: Alright, I got the camera! Lets go Adam: Alright then. Follow me! They all walk down the street for 5 minutes when they turn off of it and enter the forest. Clyde: Uh Adam? Are you sure this is the right direction? Adam: According to my phone, it's up ahead. They clear the treeline and find a huge manor that is all mangled and old. There is no lights on and in the house. Lincoln: Alright guys, we're here. You ready to go ghost hunting. Adam and Clyde: Yes! Lincoln: Alright. And if we get separated for any reason, we got our walkie talkies. Lets go in. They head towards the front door, but as they expected, it's jammed and wont open. Lincoln: Of course, just like the show, a jammed door. Adam then notices a window that is open Adam: Guys, over here. I found a window. Clyde: Great eye! Lets go in. They all find the inside to be pitch black, so they all turn on whatever flashlight they had. Lincoln: Alright, we are recording. (to the camera) Alright, we are here to search for any lurking ghosts in this manor. Rumor says that this exact manor is haunted and anyone that goes in never comes out, so we are hear to see if it's true. (points camera to Clyde and Adam) I have both of my assistance here to help, so we can get this ghost on camera. They investigate most of the bottom floor that included the living room, some bedrooms, a kitchen and a bathroom. Adam: Well, nothing down here, so lets check upstairs. They get to the stairs but before they can go up them, they see Clyde freeze in his tracks Lincoln: You ok? Clyde: I just felt something....t-touch my shoulder! Lincoln: Stop lying. Clyde: I'm not l-lying. Something grabbed m-me! They don't believe him, that is until they feel the same grip Adam: Woah! W-What?! Lincoln: He isn't lying! Everyone upstairs! They all rush upstairs and immediately run into the first room they see. Adam: Well that was.....something. Lincoln: Yeah. At least it can't get us in this room right? Clyde: Let's hope so. Adam: Lets just keep investigating. That was only part of it. Lincoln: He's right. Lets keep moving. They investigate the room they're in. They then start to search around the rest of the floor. Everywhere they searched, they found nothing. That is until they saw the Storage Room. When they enter, they instantly get an eerie vibe. Adam: Well, is it just me or does it feel like we're being watched? Clyde: Nope, it's me too. Lincoln: And me. Alright lets keep mov- Lincoln froze in his tracks and stopped talking abruptly. Adam and Clyde are confuse and move up to see what Lincoln is seeing and they stop too. They see a human skeleton in front of them and it's holding a note. Adam then started moving up and took the note. Adam: (scared) Uh....g-guys? They move up and see the note. The note reads "You shouldn't have come here" and it's written in blood. They are beyond terrified. They then see the skeleton once again, but they see it turn it's head to face them. Adam: RUN! They all bolt out of the room and head for the stairs. Once they reach the stairs, they feel the grab again, but they ignore it. They're focusing to get out of the house. Once they reach the window, they realize it's shut and it can't open. They try the door, but they can't open it either. Lincoln: (terrified) No.....no no no no no! We're trapped! Adam: (terrified) This is not where I die! Clyde: (terrified) Guys, we gotta find another exit, but we have to split up so it's faster. Once we find one, we contact each other. Go! They all split up from each other and frantically look for an exit, while being followed by spirits. '' Adam: (to himself) Gotta find an exit, gotta find an exit! Lincoln: (to the walkie talkie) Keep searching guys! We have to get out of here! ''They check every area of the manor and can't find a way out. Every exit is either blocked off or locked. They start to freak out in terror. Adam: We can't find anyway out! I don't want to be in here anymore! Lincoln: Just keep searching! Clyde: We've searched everywhere! There is no exit. Lincoln: No... Adam: Face it....we're doomed. Lincoln starts to get emotional. He tried to believe there was a way out, but reality punched him in the face. He doomed himself and his friends. They were trapped and couldn't find a way out. He put his back against the all and covered his face. Lincoln: (sad) What did I do? I convinced you guys to come into a haunted manor and now look where we are. We are surrounded by spirits who are grabbing onto us and we can't find a way to escape. I'm an idiot. Adam: Don't blame yourself, I was the one to show you the manor in the first place, so if there's anyone to blame, it would be me. Lincoln: I just wish we could get out of here... While they sit there in silence, something popped into Clyde's head. He realized that they didn't explore everywhere. They missed one area of the manor. Clyde: Guys! I just realized, we didn't explore everywhere! There's still one area of hope left! Adam: Really?! Where?! Clyde: The basement! Adam and Lincoln: Oh no.... Clyde: Well, it's our only chance. Adam: He's right! We gotta go! They all rush towards the basement steps and what they find down their truely scared them. They found tons of human skeletons with blood on them, staring at them. No matter where the group would move, the skeleton head would move in their direction. They also found tons of blood on the ground and walls. '' Clyde: There has to be a door that leads outside. ''They search around and at first they don't find it. Then Adam finds the door. Adam: GUYS, I FOUND IT! OVER HERE! Adam shows them where it is and lets them out first, but before he can go, he is grabbed by the ankle. One of the skeletons came to life and was dragging him away from the door. Adam: AHHHHH! GUYS! HELP! Clyde and Lincoln see this and rush over to him. Adam did his best and kicked the skeleton with all of his might while Lincoln and Clyde try to pry the skeleton off of him. They eventually manage to get the skeleton off and as fast as they could, they bolt to the door and manage to escape. They run as far from the manor as possible and gets to Lincoln's front yard. '' Lincoln: (tramatized) We.....made it out! We....did it! Clyde: (tramatized) We're....alive! Adam: (tramatized) And we....got....it....on tape. ''They all stare at the camera, but they soon frown. Lincoln: Guys, that was too close for us, and it tramatized me, so i'm gonna delete this footage because we don't need to prove anything. Plus, I don't wanna remember tonight. We keep what happened to ourselves. Got it? Clyde: I guess it's for the best. Lincoln: Good. Time to delete this footage. Lincoln deletes the footage from Luan's camera and all of a sudden, they feel the grips on them fade away, which relieves them. Adam: I think you made the right call Lincoln. I don't feel the grips anymore! Clyde: Same! Lincoln: Well, that's good. Alright, everyone head home and try your best to forget about tonight. I'll talk to you guys later. Adam: Bye Lincoln! Clyde: See you later. They all head to their houses and leave Lincoln all by himself in the front yard. Lincoln: (talking to viewers) Well tonight was an experience i'll never forget. I will admit, it was fun. It was nice to do something that I never did before. But I will not be doing it ever again! Unless Lucy is with me, then i'll feel a little more comfortable. Well, time to forget about this and turn this camera to Luan. Lincoln then heads inside his house, relieved that he is away from danger, but scarred of what he was through THE END Category:Episodes